Harry Potter y Los Lestrange
by Narya
Summary: *Completa (son seis cap en uno)* Sirius es libre, cuando Harry se va a vivir con el conoce a Daria, una linda chica de padres mortífagos de la que cae cruelmente enamorado... ¿qué tiene Hermione que ver en esto? Averígüenlo ustedes ^^...


* * *

**Título:** Harry Potter y Los Lestrange ( 1/1)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl **

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, Romance

**Necesidades:** HP 1 al 4

**Resumen:** Sirius es declarado inocente y Harry se va a vivir con él para siempre (o hasta que se le de la gana). Nuevas amistades se transforman en algo más y los mortífagos los siguen buscando.

**Disclaimer:** No me demanden, que la historia no sea mía es cosa aparte.

**Notas:** Originalmente iba a ser una historia por partes (7 de hecho), pero en vista de que salían algunos capítulos muy cortos decidí hacer uno bien largo. Y aquí tienen ^^.

* * *

--¡Harry! ¡Mira!-- exclamó Sirius mostrándole un periódico.  
Harry miró extrañado a Sirius quien estaba en su la habitación de los alumnos de sexto a pesar de que él debía estar escondido para que no lo atraparan.  
Sirius le movió el periódico para que lo leyera. Era El Profeta. En la primera plana decía:

¡SIRIUS BLACK INOCENTE!

La noche de ayer llegó ante ante las puertas del Ministerio de la Magia el cuerpo inconciente de Peter Pettigrew, quien se creía muerto. Este bajo el suero de la verdad ha confesado que: "Yo simulé mi muerte para inculpar a Sirius y poder escapar. Me convertí en rata y escapé por una alcantarilla" Esto fue confesado ayer bajo el techo del despacho de Corneluis Fudge, Ministro de la Magia.  
-¿Qué nos dice sobre el rumor que se ha extendido sobre el hecho de que usted estaba enterado de que Voldemort había regresado desde antes de que empezaran las muertes que han ocurrido este año?  
-Eso es mentira. Si hubiesemos sabido a ciencia cierta que Voldemort había regresado habríamos actuado mucho más preparados con respecto al problema. Esos rumores son solo mentiras para difamar el nombre del Ministerio.  
-Ahora que Peter Pettigrew ha sido encontrado vivo ¿Se nombrará inocente a Sirius Black? ¿Qué pasará con la Orden de Merlín que se le dio a Pettigrew?  
-Obviamente declararemos inocente a Sirius Black, pero deberemos discutirlo muy bien (después de todo se escapó de Azkaban). En cuanto a la Orden de Merlín que le fue entregada a Pettigrew... se verá en un consejo a realizarse dentro de dos días en el Ministerio.  
Estas son las palabras que nos ha dado Cornelius Fudge poco después de interrogar a Peter Pettigrew. Suponemos que esto demostrará que la justicia también se equivoca.

Rita Sketter

--¡Es genial, Sirius!--dijo despertando a Ron quien roncaba en la cama de al lado.  
--¿Qué pasa, Harry?--preguntó Ron a Harry entremedio de sus cortinas, después miró a Sirius con la boca abierta--¡Sirius! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?  
--Me declararon inocente, Ron--dijo Sirius con una sonrisa solo comparable con la que había en la foto del matrimonio de Lily y James.  
--¡Eso es genial! ¡Hay que avisarle a Hermione!--gritó Ron.  
--¡Eso es, vamos!--dijo Harry saltando de su cama y corriendo en dirección a la habitación de las chicas.  
Entraron corriendo a la habitación. Sirius los seguía de cerca, pero estaba demasiado preocupado en los alumnos que se quedaban mirándolo con miedo para seguir el ritmo de los chicos.  
Harry y Ron entraron de improviso. Lavander gritó mientras se escondía tras la cortina de su cama. Parvati se apresuró a cubrirse con una camisa mientras que Hermione solo se asombró muchisimo sin reaccionar a cubrirse pues no llevaba polera alguna, solo su ropa interior. Harry y Ron salieron de la habitación justo a tiempo para evitar un cojín enviado por Parvati y cerraron la puerta tras ellos mientras respiraban agitados.  
Sirius llegó corriendo hasta donde ellos estaban.  
--¿Qué pasa? Se ven como si fueran a morir--dijo bromeando al ver sus caras pálidas.  
--Porque eso nos pasará si no nos vamos de aquí--dijo Ron empezando a respirar nuevamente y llevándose a Harry y a Sirius con paso rápido.  
--Intenté advertirles que nunca deben entrar a la habitación de una chica, sobre todo si es en la mañana. Pero no me escucharon--dijo Sirius riéndose.  
--¡Deberías habernos detenido, Sirius!--dijo Harry con los ojos muy abiertos--¿Ahora como veremos a Hermione a la cara?--le preguntó a Ron.  
--No lo sé, pero suponiendo cosas... creo que ella tampoco sabrá como verlos a ustedes--dijo Sirius con un ataque de risa--. ¿Sabes algo Harry?  
--¿Sí?--preguntó Harry con curiosidad para empezar a cambiar de tema.  
--Tu padre también tuvo un problema parecido, pero fue porque él quiso. De hecho todos quisimos. Remus, James, Peter y yo--dijo aún con el ataque de risa.  
--¿Sí?--preguntó Harry sin creerlo.  
--Sí. Nos metimos a la habitación de las chicas (Donde estaba tu madre) y les tiramos una bomba fétida. para que salieran corriendo, el problema fue que ellas ya estaban vestidas y no logramos nada excepto que nos castigaran--dijo Sirius muy divertido.  
--Sí, pero nosotros no nos buscamos esto. Además Hermione es como nuestra hermana, nunca podríamos pensar en ella de esa manera libidinosa con la que pensaban ustedes--dijo Harry con una risa pícara.  
--Bueno, tienes razón--confesó Sirius rascándose la barbilla--En esa habitación estaban nuestras novias y estabamos aburridos y enojados con ellas así que...  
--¡Ustedes son unos cerdos asquerosos!--gritó Parvati, ahora vestida.  
--¡Deben pagar por lo que hicieron!--dijo Lavander tras ella.  
--¡Le contaremos a la profesora McGonagall!--dijo Parvati muy enojada, luego miró a Sirius quien sostenía a Harry y Ron por sus hombros--¡¡¡¡Sirius Black!!!!--gritó antes de caer desmayada.  
--¡Parvati! ¡Parvati!--gritó Lavander muy preocupada y llevandose a su amiga hasta un sillón cercano a la chimenea.  
Hermione quien venía con una blusa con cuello muy alto y de color negro.  
--¡Sirius! ¡Que haces aquí!--exclamó al verlo.  
--¡Hermione! ¡Me declararon inocente!--dijo abrazandola muy fuerte, tanto que la elevó del suelo.  
--¡Me voy a caer!--gritó desde arriba--¡Bájame!  
--Está bien--dijo dejándola en el suelo.  
--Porqué no vamos a arreglar nuestras cosas. Hoy nos vamos a casa y espero que nos vayamos muuuy tarde, no quiero llegar temprano donde los Dursley--dijo Harry un tanto triste.  
--Eso quiere decir que... --empezó Sirius-- Yo creí que ahora que estaba demostrado que soy inocente querrías irte a vivir conmigo, pero si deseas irte con los Dursley no hay problema--dijo Sirius un tanto apenado.  
--¿Qué dices? ¿Puedo irme contigo?--preguntó Harry emocionado.  
--Por supuesto--dijo Sirius con un nuevo brillo alegre en sus ojos.  
--¿Entonces que estamos esperando? ¡vamonos!--dijo Harry muy feliz.  
--Pero tendrás que ir a avisarle a tus tíos que ya no vivirás con ellos. Seguramente estarán muy tristes--dijo Sirius en un tono lúgubre.  
--¿Tristes dices? Estarán mas que encantados--dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione a la vez.  
  
  


Llegaron a King's Cross casi a mediodía. Tío Vernon estaba esperando apoyado contra la muralla junto con tía Petunia. Harry se preguntó que hacían los dos allí, porque no estaba solo Tío Vernon o Porque no estaba Dudley. Extrañamente los dos estaban vestidos de negro.  
--Harry, Dumbledore quizás te deje ir a casa, aunque quizás deberíamos ser nosotros quienes fuesemos a conocer la tuya--dijo Ron cuando se despidieron.  
--Adiós, Harry ¿Me invitarás a tu casa para las vacaciones?--preguntó Hermione sonriente.  
--Claro, siempre y cuando Sirius me deje.  
--En ese caso no hay problema--dijo Hermione besandole en la mejilla como había estado haciendo durante lol últimos dos años.  
--Harry, vamonos lo más rápido posible. El próximo año no irás a ese maldito colegio--dijo Tío Vernon agarrandolo de la mano. Harry miró sin comprender a Sirius y pidiendole ayuda.  
--¡Dejelo!--ordenó Sirius con la voz más fría que pudo mientras ponía su mano retorciendo la de Tio Vernon quien soltó inmediatamente a Harry.  
--¿Y quien eres TÚ para impedirme tratar a MI sobrino como se me de la gana?--dijo Tio Vernon muy enojado.  
--Es verdad, no nos hemos presentado--dijo Sirius con cortesía--soy Sirius Black, padrino y tutor de Harry--dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.  
Harry notó con un poco de satisfacción como la cara de Tío Vernon pasaba por multiples estados de blanco al saber que el padrino de Harry era aquel que se había escapado de la carcel había unos años. Tío Vernon intentó hablar, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca.  
--Estoy aquí para avisarles que me llevaré a Harry a vivir conmigo por lo que queda del tiempo, así que no deberán molestarse más con él--dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Tío Vernon se puso más blanco aún.  
--Haga lo que quiera mientras no se meta con mi familia, como ya hicieron hace unos días--dijo en tono lúgubre.  
--Disculpa, Tió Vernon, pero ¿Qué pasó?--preguntó Harry algo preocupado.  
--Uno de los anormales esos amigos tuyos mató a Dudley antes de salir del colegio--dijo con odio en la voz. Tía Petunia ahogó un sollozo.  
--Es una lástima, pero debe saber que ninguno de mis amigos mataría a Dudley, la única persona que podría querer matarlo, por algún motivo, son mis enemigos--dijo Harry tratando de dejar bien en claro que él no era de los malos.  
--Lo siento, Harry. Pero debemos irnos. Me siento extraño con tanta gente mirándome con miedo--dijo Sirius al oído.  
--Adiós, Tío Vernon--dijo antes de irse con Sirius.  
--Un placer conocerlo, señor--dijo Sirius dandole la mano. Tío Vernon la soltó tan rápido como la cortesía se lo permitía.  
  
  


La casa de Sirius no era lo último en moda, ni la mejor arreglada. La verdad es que estaba llena de polvo y muy desarreglada, pero era completamente de él. En su jardín delantero tenía un cartel que decía "Se vende. Tratar con Mirana Myers" que Sirius sacó en cuanto lo vio. Era una casa muy extraña. Estaba en las afueras de Hogsmeade y estaba pintada de un verde muy claro que parecía brillar apesar de todos los años sin pintar.  
--Es mi casa y la vecina siempre se quiso quedar con ella antes de que me mandaran a azkaban. Pero no lo iba a lograr, después de todo nadie quiere comprar la casa de un prisionero de azkaban, sobretodo si el se escapó de la carcel--dijo Sirius con algo de rabia.  
Abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad y prendió su varita para poder ver algo en esa oscuridad.  
--Necesita una ordenadita, pero nada muy costoso. Tú ve a ver las piezas de arriba mientras yo ordeno esto. Toma, ten este martillo y anda sacando las maderas que hay sobre las ventanas, las podremos usar como leña para la chimenea--dijo Sirius prendiendo fuego en unas velas que habían sobre la chimenea--ten cuidado con... el segundo peldaño--dijo poco después de que Harry se cayera en el.  
--Esta casa necesita muchas cosas--dijo Harry sacando su pie de la escalera--me gustaría ayudarte con esto.  
--Pero no puedes, no debes hacer magia durante las vacaciones. Solo espera un año más y ya me podrás ayudar en lo que quieras--dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.  
Harry prendió una vela para poder ver por donde pisaba. Las ventanas estaban llenas de maderas crujientes y muy apolilladas sino estaban humedas y podridas.  
Cuando terminó con las ventanas del pasillo se fue pieza por pieza sacando los maderos y aprovechando para mirar hacía el pueblo (la casa tenía muy buena vista en todas direcciones) La casa más cerca estaba a por lo menos cien metros y una chica estaba colgando ropa en la terraza. Tenía el cabello de un rubio casi blanco y le llagaba más abajo de la cadera, ojos claros y una gran sonrisa. La chica miró en dirección a Harry y lo saludó con una hermosa sonrisa. Harry, que seguía sacando tablas, se martilló el dedo y cerró los ojos aguantando el dolor. Cuando volvió a ver hacia la chica esta ya no estaba. No le dio importancia y siguió sacando tablas y juntandolas en el pasillo. LLegó hasta una pieza con un gran armario, no resistió la tentación y lo abrió. Una paloma salió volando. Dentro habían algunas cajas y unas fotos tiradas. Muchos recortes de diario y más fotos tiradas. Tomó una de las fotos y la miró con alegría y nostalgia. Sirius, Remus y su padre lo saludaban desde ella. Estaba cortada en una esquina, Harry suposo que allí había estado Peter. Esa debía ser la habitación de Sirius.  
--¿Te ayudo con las tablas?--se escuchó desde el pasillo.  
Harry cerró la puerta del armario y se guardó la foto en un bolsillo antes de salir con las tablas de las ventanas de esa pieza.  
--Aquí están las de esa pieza. ¿No crees que hay muchas piezas para que solo vivieras tú aquí?--preguntó Harry contando con la mente cuantas habitaciones había recorrido.  
--¿Y quien te dijo a tí que yo vivía solo? Yo tenía una vida, Harry. Tuve una familia y todo eso, pero murieron cuando yo estaba en Azkaban. Además de vez en cuando Remus o Peter e incluso tu padre cuando se peleaba con Lily se venían a dormir aquí--dijo con una sonrisa.  
--¿Y tus vecinos? ¿Cómo se llaman?--preguntó acordandose de la chica que había visto.  
--¿Vecinos? Solo había un par de abuelos en la casa del lado, que yo recuerde y se llamaban Mirana y Chid Myers--dijo Sirius como haciendo memoría-- Que yo sepa no he tenido ningún otro vecino y antes de venir averigué que ninguna otra familia se había venido a vivir por aqui cerca.  
--Pues yo acabo de ver a una chica en la casa de al lado--dijo Harry sin entender.  
--¡Ah! tienes razón. Si había otra familia, la familia Lestrange y ellos tenían una hija que debe tener casi tu edad. Pero los Lestrange están en Azkaban porque eran mortífagos, creo que su hija está en un orfanato muggle o algo así--dijo Sirius mientras le ponía a Harry un montón de tablas en los brazos para que cargara hacía abajo. El cogió luego un montón mucho más grande.  
El primer piso había cambiado mucho, ya no estaba lleno de polvo ni los muebles estaban tirados por el piso, al contrario, estaba muy ordenada y limpia.  
--Gran trabajo, Sirius--dijo Harry dejando las tablas junto a la chimenea.  
--Es solo algo de magia--dijo Sirius siguiendo su ejemplo--aunque debe decir que esto me ha abierto el apetito. ¿Por qué no comemos algo?  
  
  


Pasaron la mayoría del verano muy contentos, estaban viviendo juntos y podían pasear por Hogsmeade cada vez que les entrara en gana. Remus había ido a visitarlos junto con Mundungus Fletcher y Arabella Figg quienes habían rebelado ser muy amigos de sus padres cuando estaban en Hogwarts.  
--Remus, ¿estás seguro que hoy no es luna llena?--dijo Mundungus cuando Remus, muy enojado, se fue al patio pues lo estaban molestando mucho.  
--Callate. No has hecho más que molestar todos estos días--dijo muy furioso.  
--Estás loco, Remus. Te pusiste así desde que dije que esa ex-novia tuya se había casado hace unos días--dijo Mundungus trantandolo como a alguien de su edad. Mundungus era casi ocho años mayor que ellos, al igual que Arabella, solo que ella era mayor por veinte.  
De pronto tocaron la puerta. Se extrañaron pues nunca nadie se asomaba a más de cincuenta metros de la casa. Harry se levantó y abrió la puerta ante las miradas expectantes de todos.  
Era la chica de la casa vecina quien lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
--Hola, soy Daria y mi padre es el encargado de la red flú. Como están muy cerca me mandó a avisarles que la conexión a su casa estará cortada durante el día de mañana, porque están haciendo trabajos con la red para no sé que idioteces. Bueno, si tu padre o tu tío o quien sea que viva contigo quiere saber que rayos pasa dile que vaya a hablar con mi tío, Donato Lestrange--dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
--bueno... gracias--dijo Harry nervioso--le avisaré--Se sentía como cuando había visto a Cho por primera vez, solo que esta vez parecía que se había multiplicado unas cien veces.  
--Adiós...  
--Harry.  
--Adiós, Harry--dijo ella mientras se iba con la misma sonrisa pegada en la cara.  
Harry cerró la puerta algo nervioso, pero se le pasó el nerviosismo cuando vio que todos lo miraban preguntando en que se había demorado tanto.  
--Era la chica de al lado que vino a avisar que la red flú se desconectará en la casa mañana por no sé que trabajos que están haciendo--dijo tratando de concentrarse en parecer más blanco o que se le fuera el rojo de la cara.  
--¿Y por eso te pusiste rojo?--preguntó Mundungus como diciendo "Que clase de imaginación, chiquillo".  
--Yo me iré a acostar--dijo Harry evitando la verguenza, aunque Remus y Sirius se rieron igual--Sirius ¿Puedo invitar a Ron y Hermione a venir aquí?--dijo acordandose de pronto cuando subía la escalera.  
--Claro, escribeles y diles que vengan cuando quieran. ¿Ves que era conveniente tener una casa con muchas habitaciones?--dijo Sirius.  
Harry se fue a su habitación y sacó un pergamino y pluma.

Querido Ron:  
¿Cómo estás? Yo al menos lo estoy pasando como nunca porque Sirius invitó a casa a Remus, Mundungus y a Arabella quienes se están alojando en una de las muchas habitaciones de la casa.  
Le he preguntado a Sirius sobre si pueden venir tú y Hermione aquí y me ha dicho que vengan cuando quieran. Espero que puedan venir lo más rápido posible. Hay muchas cosas para hacer pues estamos viviendo en las afueras de Hogsmeade muy cerca de la casa de los gritos ¿Sabías que esta casa tambien está llena de pasajes secretos?  
Mandale mis saludos a tu familia y trata de convencerlos para que te dejen venir.  
Abrazos, Harry.

Luego tomó una pluma y escribió a Hermione:

Querida Hermione:  
Espero que estés bien. El año pasado me dijiste que podrías venir a casa. Pues, hoy le pregunté a Sirius y me dijo que vinieran en cuanto quisieran y por el tiempo que quisieran. Podrían quedarse hasta que terminen las vacaciones, después de todo, estamos viviendo cerca de Hogsmeade y no habría necesidad de trasladarse mucho para llegar a Hogwarts. Trata de convencer a tus padres para que te dejen venir, ya he enviado una nota a Ron pidiendole que venga, así que solo faltarías tú.  
Te estaré esperando. Harry.

Tomó los dos pergaminos y se fue a la lechucería que había en el tercer piso. Tomó a Hedwig quien ululaba feliz y le ató la carta para Hermione, luego cuando Hedwig ya se había ido tomó la carta para Ron y la ató en la pata de Aurelio (la lechuza de Sirius) y esta salió volando en dirección contraria a Hedwig.  
Harry bajó hasta su habitación y se quedó mirando por la ventana hacia la casa de la chica vecina. Daria estaba escribiendo una carta. Un chico llegó y la abrazó por detrás, esto causó que Harry sintiera rabia y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Luego la chica miró al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El chico se fue y Daria se quedó escribiendo nuevamente.  
Harry se acostó y se quedó dormido instantaneamente.  
  
  


Daria había resultado ser una chica muy simpática y extraña en comparación con las chicas normales, era como una copia de un chico algo vago, pero educado en versión femenina y eso le gustaba a Harry.  
Muchas veces se habian encontrado sin querer en Hogsmeade y terminaban paseando por allí. Daria normalmente cuando se enojaba con Harry optaba por darle un golpe en la cabeza que no dolía para nada, pero los hacía reir y los hacía olvidar que estaban enojados.  
Daria era hija de dos mortífagos, pero no los conocía pues habían muerto en Azkaban. Había ido a un orfanato muggle en España y asistido a un colegio de Magia muy poco conocido, el colegio de Zaragoza hasta que sus tíos decidieron quedarse con ella y cuidarla. Había llegado ese verano a casa de sus tíos y pensaba estudiar en Hogwarts ojalá en la casa de Gryffindor.  
--Oye, Harry. ¿No me dijiste que tus amigos iban a venir para el verano? ¿Dónde quedaron?--preguntó ella una noche cuando estaban mirando el cielo para hacer uno de los deberes de Harry.  
--Es verdad, se me había olvidado decirte. Van a llegar mañana a las 7 de la tarde--dijo escribiendo lentamente "Neptuno"  
--¡¡Qué!! ¿¡Y no me dijiste!?--dijo ella ofendida--¡Eres un mal amigo!--ella se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta.  
--¡Oye! solo se me olvidó, no es para tanto--dijo Harry ya que cuando Daria se volteo tiró la tinta sobre el pergamino que llevaba dos horas escribiendo y ahora no se entendía nada, además la tinta había golpeado un vaso de jugo y este había caido sobre todos sus otros pergaminos, ahora no se entendía nada en ninguno--Deberías tener más cuidado, ahora tendré que hacerlo todo de nuevo--dijo enfadado.  
--Pues perdoneme, señor Me-olvido-de-las-cosas-importantes--dijo ella levantandose y yendo hacia su casa--espero que la pases bien con tus "amigos del alma" aunque no veo porque no me dijiste que venían.  
Harry se levantó furioso y se fue hacia la casa. Sirius estaba cocinando algo, Remus lo miraba desde la escalera.  
--Harry, arreglamos las habitaciones que hay al lado de la tuya para que Hermione y Ron duerman en ellas, si quieres las vas a ver--gritó Sirius desde la cocina.  
--Gracias--dijo tajante.  
--Vamos, Harry. Las malas pulgas te están consumiendo--dijo Remus levantando la mirada de El Profeta--¿Te peleaste con Daria?  
--Como no me voy a molestar si manchó dos horas de trabajo y me estropeó todas las otras materias del colegio solo porque se enojó ella primero--dijo mostrandole el mapa estelar que tenía una gran mancha de tinta que goteaba aún. Remus tragó saliva al ver ese espectaculo. Neptuno y Plutón eran los únicos planetas que quedaban del sistema solar, lo demás era un solo agujero negro.  
Harry se acostó muy enojado, decidió que intentaría hacer el mapa al otro día pues ese estaba demasiado enojado. Aunque igual se puso a ver por la ventana tratando de encontrar a Daria en la otra. La vio, estaba enojada y tenía los brazos cruzados. El chico rubio (que resultó ser su primo) llegó a la habitación y le tiró algo sobre la cama que parecía ser una revista, Daria se levantó hecha una furia y cogió un florero de su mesa de noche y lo amenazó, el chico le sacó la lengua y ella se le arrojó el florero, pero su primo fue más rápido que ella y alcanzó a cerrar la puerta antes de que le llegara en la cabeza. Daria se acostó y golpeó la cama con fuerza.  
Harry se acostó un tanto extrañado, se sentía muy bien con Daria y aún sentía cosas extrañas cuando estaba con ella, pero durante un momento pensó que no la querría ver más, pero ahora que la veía nuevamente la encontró mucho más bella que antes, aunque estuviera furiosa.  
  
  


Ron y Hermione llegaron a Hogsmeade ya a las siete de la tarde en punto. Harry y Sirius estaban esperandolos allí para ayudarlos con sus baúles. Se quedarían allí hasta que terminaran las vacaciones y despues se irían a Hogwarts para su septimo y último curso.  
--Ron, ¿a que no has escuchado la última de los Chudley Cannons?--dijo Sirius quien hace poco se había enterado (gracias a un amigo que era del equipo) de muchas cosas que nadie sabía.  
--No he sabido nada desde que perdieron el último partido con las Avispas de Blomburry--dijo muy enojado--gasté casi todos mis ahorros para poder asistir a ese partido y perdieron--dijo enojaadisimo.  
--Entonces ven acá, porque hay muchas cosas de las que te tienes que enterar--dijo Sirius llamandolo a su lado.  
--¿Qué pasó?--preguntó Ron emocionado.  
--Casi nada excepto que por un fallo van a hacer el partido de nuevo. Mostraron como un jugador del otro equipo agarró de la túnica a Vertie y por eso no atrapó la snitch. Dicen que todos los jugadores deben ir con su boleto a cualquiera de las tiendas donde lo compraron y le darán el dinero de vuelta.  
--Eso es un alivio--suspiró Ron--. Al menos se que no gasté el dinero en nada. Además pude ver un partido y no voy a haber pagado nada.  
Se fueron todo el camino hasta la casa caminando y riendo muy sonoramente, Ron había mostrado algunas de las bromas de Fred y George y estas habían explotado un par de veces con un gran estruendo.  
Harry y Hermione iban riendo tras ellos. Hermione iba tomada del brazo de Harry pues con una de las explosiones se habían caido y se había doblado el tobillo, así que ahora moría de la risa pero afirmada. Cuando ya iban pasando por la casa de Daria Sirius se dio vuelta y le preguntó a Harry.  
--Oye, Harry. Ya que están todos tus amigos aquí en casa porque no aprovechas y le pides a Daria que vaya a casa hasta que empiezen las clases--preguntó Sirius muy pícaro.  
--¿Daria?--preguntó Ron con una gran sonrisa. Harry se sonrojó y bajó la vista, Hermione lo defendió:  
--Dejen a Harry tranquilo--dijo abrazándolo.  
--¿Y no nos vas a decir quien es Daria?--preguntó Ron nuevamente.  
--Es una vecina, va a ir con ustedes a Hogwarts el próximo curso y conoció a Harry hace poco--respondió Sirius por él--Vamos, invitala.  
--No, ni siquiera le hablaré--dijo Harry muy enojado.  
--¿No crees que están enojados por estupideces?--preguntó Sirius abriendo la puerta de la casa.  
--Es ella la que se enojó por estupideces, yo me enojé con razón--dijo Harry enojado, pero sin entrar a la casa.  
--¿a sí?--preguntó Hermione que se quedó mirandolo apesar de que ya todos estaban dentro.  
--sí, por su culpa se cayó la tinta sobre mi tarea de Astronomía y un jogo sobre todos los otros pergaminos de todas las otras materias--dijo Harry algo triste.  
--Tranquilo, Harry. Yo te ayudaré a terminarla ¿OK?--dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
--Hermione, eres un sol--dijo Harry quien tomó su cara y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla y la abrazó muy fuerte.  
--Vamos, Harry. Se está haciendo muy tarde y está haciendo frío--dijo Hermione tiritando.  
Harry pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hermione y entraron a la casa.  
Ron y Sirius estaban echando leña a la chimenea, Remus ponía la mesa. Hermione se fue directo a la chimenea y se quedó allí hasta que la llamaron para comer.  
Estaban a punto de terminar de cenar cuando golpearon la puerta.  
--¡Yo voy!--dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.  
--El primero en llegar abre--ofreció Harry.  
Harry y Hermione corrieron entre risas a abrir. Pero Harry se encontraba en desventaja porque tenía que rodear la mesa para llegar a la puerta, Hermione en cambio bastaba con que se diera la vuelta y corriera, cuando Harry creyó que la alcanzaría Hermione tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, pero no abrió la puerta aún, como para darle más emoción al asunto aunque no podían pues todos en la casa se reían. Harry tomó el pomo y lo giró para el otro lado evitando que la puerta se abriera, jugaron un rato y rieron entre medio.  
--¡Dale Hermione! ¡En el estómago!--gritaba Sirius.  
--¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Tú puedes!--lo alentaba Ron.  
--¡Te ganaré, Hermione!  
--¡Nunca, Harry!  
--¡Vamos, Hermione! ¡Tú sabes que no ganarás!  
--¡Te equivocas, Harry querido!--dijo ella sarcástica--¡Eres tú el que sabe que perderá!  
Hermione sacó una mano del pomo y la puso cerca del estómago de Harry y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, Harry se empezó a reir y dejó de sostener el pomo logrando lo que la puerta se abriera dejando pasar a alguien muy inesperado y que solo Harry, Remus y Sirius habían visto en esa casa. Harry parecía no creer quien estaba allí.  
--¿Qué haces aquí?--preguntó pasmado.  
--Vine a hablar contigo, perdona si estás ocupado, puedo volver otro día--dijo Daria quien tenía los ojos llorosos.  
--No tranquila, dime--dijo Harry sin saber que hacer. Daria miraba a Hermione con algo de ira y Hermione no parecía saber que pasaba.  
--¿Podemos hablar en otra parte?--preguntó mirandolo a los ojos.  
--¿Eh?... Claro--dijo Harry. Hermione volvió a su asiento en la mesa. Harry miró a Sirius--Ahora vuelvo--dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.  
--¿Ahora me dirás?--dijo Harry mirandola a los ojos, ella bajó la mirada.  
--No, acompañame al lago, allí estaremos mejor--dijo ella caminando en dirección al lago, Harry solo la siguió.  
Cuando llegaron al lago ella se quedó mirando el agua dandole la espalda.  
--¿Y bien?--preguntó Harry algo impaciente. El cabello de Daria resplandecía con la luna y su rostro mostraba los reflejos del lago cuando ella se dio vuelta, Daria se acercó lentamente a él y cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable le pegó en la nariz.  
--¡¿Y a qué se debe esto?!--preguntó Harry sorprendido mientras se sobaba el lugar donde el golpe de Daria había llegado.  
--¿Cómo que a qué se debe? Te vi hoy cuando fuiste a buscar a tu amigo y a tu "amiguita"--dijo ella muy enojada--No te costaba nada decirme que tenías novia.  
--¿¡Qué!? ¿Cuál novia?--preguntó Harry sin enteder.  
--La chica que vino contigo, lo vi todo--dijo ella muy enojada.  
--¿Hermione? ¿Viste qué?--preguntó Harry sin enteder que sucedía.  
--Vi como se abrazaban, como se besaban. ¡Vi como TÚ la abrazabas y la besabas!--Harry no lo podía creer, ¿podía ser que ella estuviera celosa?  
--Me... Me parece que estás mal interpretando las cosas. Además tu no oiste nada de lo que decíamos ¿O sí?--preguntó Harry sin creer lo que veía. En todo el tiempo en que había conocido a Daria (seis semanas) ella nunca se había sonrojado y ahora ella estaba tan roja como el cabello de Ron.  
--Bueno...--dijo ella nerviosa-- no escuché lo que hablaban camino a su casa, pero bastaba con ver. En todo caso lo que sí oí fue lo que decían antes de abrir la puerta y con eso me basta.  
--Bueno, para tú información eso que viste y oíste lo mal interpretaste. Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás tan celosa--dijo Harry casi riendose.  
--¡yo no estoy celosa! es solo que no creí que me ocultaras que tenías novia--dijo haciendose la ofendida.  
--Pues en ese caso... adios--dijo Harry caminando hacia la casa.  
--¿No me vas a decir si es o no tu novia?--dijo Daria tomándole la mano y deteniendolo.  
--La verdad es que ella no... --Harry lo pensó un poco, Daria le debía una por todas esos pergaminos manchados y además parecía muy enojada y eso le agradaba-- Ella no es una simple amiga, ella si es mi novia.  
Daria palideció y a Harry le dieron ganas de decirle la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo ahora. Tendría que decirle que le había mentido y confesarle la razón, no podía decirle que le gustaba así como así.  
--Será mejor que te vayas a casa, Harry--dijo ella soltandolo.  
--Daria yo...  
--¡Vete, Harry!--gritó de pronto. Harry le obedeció solo por miedo a recibir otro golpe.  
Cuando abrió la puerta tanto Sirius como Ron empezaron a molestarlo.  
--Vaya, Harry, te demoraste mucho--dijo Ron en cuanto abrió la puerta--Quizás que cosas estuviste haciendo.  
--Harry, insisto que es más facil que la invites a pasar lo que queda de las vacaciones en la casa, no hay ningún problema--dijo Sirius.  
--Hermione ¿puedo hablar contigo?--preguntó Harry haciendo caso omiso de Sirius y Ron. Hermione le dijo que sí con la cabeza y lo siguió hasta su habitación.  
--Dime, Harry--dijo Hermione. Harry se fue hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas del ventanal.  
--Necesito que frente a Daria digas que eres mi novia, ¿me harías ese favor?--preguntó Harry tomandole las manos.  
--¡¿Que yo qué?!--dijo Hermione como no creyendo lo que oía.  
--Por favor, Hermione--dijo Harry suplicante.  
--¿pero no entiendo por qué?--dijo Hermione aun incredula.  
--Ven, sientate. Te lo contaré todo--dijo Harry señalando un sillón muy cómodo que se había comprado en Hogsmeade. Hermione se sentó, Harry acercó una silla frente a ella y empezó a contarle todo acerca de sus sentimientos por Daria, le habló sobre todo lo que había pasado durante el tiempo en que la conoció y convenció a Hermione de ayudarla en la mentira que había dicho (aunque ella no lo aprovaba) y terminó arreglando, junto con Hermione, todos aquellos pergaminos manchados.  
--Hasta mañana, Harry--dijo Ron quien entró a despedirse. Poco después entró Sirius.  
--¿Hasta que hora van a estar en pie?--preguntó cuando ya eran casi las doce.  
--No lo sé, Sirius. Hermione me está ayudando a arreglar mis deberes y aún me queda Pociones y Transformaciones--dijo Harry bostezando pero limpiando con un roceador para borrar manchas no intencionadas que había comprado en Hogsmeade a todos aquellos lugares donde había jugo de naranja.  
--Está bien--dijo Sirius--pero no olviden apagar las velas, miren que no quiero incendios. Adiós, chicos, hasta mañana. Ahí les dejo leche por si les cuesta dormir.  
--Hasta mañana, Sirius--dijieron ambos.  
Sirius cerró la puerta tras él. Harry volvió a ver su pergamino, en una parte el jugo estaba tan mezclado que no se podía distinguir entre la letra y el pergamino, pero Harry sabía que allí había una palabra importante, pero no la recordaba, además no era normal que dijera "-3 .... de bilis de armadillo" sin la medida y eso en una poción podía resultar fatal.  
--Hermione , ¿Qué hago con esta mancha?--dijo Harry mostrandole el pergamino, Hermione frunció el entrecejo.  
--Lo siento, Harry, pero esa mancha no la podrás arreglar, la tinta se mezcló con el jugo y si sacas el jugo sacas la tinta, así que tendrás que escribirlo de nuevo.  
--oh, rayos, nunca terminaré esto--dijo Harry. Bostezó estirando los brazos y le dio al vaso con leche que les había traido Sirius y este derramó su contenido sobre la chaqueta de Hermione, tanto esta como Harry se levantaron rápidamente y Harry le ayudó a sacarse la chaqueta sin mancharse, luego la dobló y la tiró al cesto de la ropa sucia.  
--Hermione, será mejor que sigamos mañana--dijo Harry poniendo su mano en la espalda de Hermione insentivandola a salir--estoy agotado.  
--Es verdad, yo estoy que me quedo dormida de pie--bromeó Hermione.  
--¿Me vas a ayudar con lo de Daria?--preguntó antes de que Hermione se fuera de la habitación.  
--Por supuesto, Harry--dijo Hermione dandole un largo beso en la mejilla--hasta mañana.  
--hasta mañana, Hermione--dijo Harry apagando la luz de las velas.  
  
  


Desde una habitación en la casa vecina Daria miraba todo lo que ocurría acostada en su cama.  
Había estado mirando la habitación de Harry toda la noche esperando verlo allí y que ojala se quedara viendo por la ventana alguna cosa, solo le bastaba con ver su rostro para serenarse un poco. Pero lo que vio no fue eso. Las velas se prendieron y ella vio como Harry se acercaba a las cortinas y las cerraba con suavidad. Harry se transformó en una silueta, pero otra siñueta se paeció en la habitación. Era una silueta femenina, pensó Daria sorprendida. Sabía de quien se trataba, pero se negaba a creerlo.  
Harry le tomó las manos a la silueta y Daria empezó a inventar una conversación mientras se aferraba muy fuerte a un cojin.  
"Hermione ¿Tu me quieres?"--dijo tratando de imitar la "sensual" voz de Harry  
"¿Cómo no te voy a querer?"--dijo imitando la voz de Hermione.  
"¿En serio?"  
"Claro que sí, tontito"  
"Ven, sientate aqui"--dijo Daria cuando Harry ayudó a Hermione a sentarse y luego corrió una silla para él--"Te contaré todos los planes que tengo para cuando nos casemos, nadie nos separara, ni Daria ni nadie, snif"  
De pronto tanto él con ella empezaron a escribir y rocear algunos papeles  
--Seguro serán sus partes de matrimonio--pensó Daria.  
De pronto alguien más entró a la habitación, la pareja miró hacia la persona que había entrado, luego de unos minutos entró otra persona.  
Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que de un momento a otro tanto Harry como Hermione se levantaron muy apurados y Harry le empezó a sacar la chaqueta para despues tirarla lejos, lo último que Daria vio fue como se besaban "acaloradamente" pues se escodió entre sus sábanas y cuando volvió a ver la luz se había apagado, así se durmió pensando lo peor. Despertó casi a las tres de la mañana y decidió lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
  


Harry se despertó muy temprano con un extraño sabor en la boca, como un sabor amargo, así que se fue a la cocina por algo de agua o de leche. Se puso unas sandalias y bajó solo con los pantalones cortos que ocupaba para dormir, no ocupaba nada para arriba porque hacia mucho calor (era verano). Estaba sirviendose algo de leche cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta así que salió a ver quien era el que molestaba a esas horas de la mañana. Era Daria.  
--Ho...hola, Daria--dijo Harry arrepintiendose por no haberse puesto una polera.  
--Ho...hola, Harry--dijo Daria muy nerviosa--Me gustaría hablar contigo, pero creo que no es el momento. ¿Irias a Las Tres Escobas a las nueve?  
--Claro--dijo Harry sin saber cual era el motivo de tanto nerviosismo de parte de Daria.  
--Ve solo, por favor--dijo Daria antes de irse.  
Harry se quedó viendo como Daria se iba, la miró hasta que entró en su casa y la quedó mirando después de que ya hubiera entrado. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta empezó a tomar su leche.  
--¿Que haces parado en la puerta semidesnudo y con un vaso de leche?--preguntó Ron quien venía saliendo de la cocina.  
--¿Ah? ¡Ron! No te sentí bajar--Ron vestía un pijama muy liviano de color rojo oscuro.  
--¿Que miras?--preguntó mirando en la misma dirección que Harry, pero no había nada que llamara la atención.  
--Nada, solo tomaba algo de aire.  
--Ah... Oye ¿Dónde se encuentra algo de comida en esta casa?  
--¿En la cocina?--dijo Harry alzando las cejas.  
--lo digo porque ya fui a la cocina y no había nada más que el envase de esa leche que te estas tomando--dijo Ron algo enojado.  
--Oh... iré a comprar algo mientras ustedes se despiertan--dijo Harry acordandose de su cita con Daria.Ya eran casi las nueve y debía estar allí.  
--Yo te acompañaré--dijo Ron  
--no tu tranquilo, yo ire a comprar solo, no te preocupes. Aprovecha y has una lista de las cosas que crees que faltan--dijo Harry subiendo la escalera.  
--¿Mmm? Está bien--dijo Ron encogiendose de hombros.  
Harry se vistió quebrando su propio record, tres minutos. Ron aún no alcanzaba a terminar la lista cuando Harry llegó a la cocina atandose los cordones.  
--¿Crees que sea necesario comprar leche?--preguntó Ron mientras mordía un lápiz.  
--Más que necesario, aparte de cerveza de manteca y agua es lo único que Sirius y yo tomamos--dijo recordando lo que habían estado haciendo con Sirius desde que empezaron a vivir juntos. Sirius decidió que quería sacar musculos pues ya casi no tenía, Harry decidió sumarse al plan para ver si eso le ayudaba a jugar mejor al quidditch; así que la comida que había en casa era casi toda saludable. Además Sirius había accedido (después de muchas síplicas de Harry) a ayudarlo a transformarse en animago, y para eso necesitaba una gran ofrtaleza física y mental. Draia también se había apuntado.  
--Uuuuy! No vayas a quedar como Dudley--rio Ron--Toma, allí esta la lista.  
--Ron--empezó Harry--¿Dónde está la comida en todo esto?--dijo leyendo--Grageas de todos los sabores bertie bott, chocolate de burbujas, quince jarras de cerveza de manteca, chicle levitatorio, ranas de chocolate, dulces acidos...  
--Vamos, ¿Me vas a decir que no está buena?--dijo ron como ofendido.  
--Si lo está, pero creo que no es para nada nutritivo--dijo Sirius quitandole la lista a Harry--mejor compra lo de siempre, así nos ahorramos problemas--dijo sacando dinero de sus bolsillos y dandoselo a Harry  
--Insisto que yo te podría ayudar--dijo Ron.  
--No, tu me acompañaras a desgnomizar el jardin--dijo Sirius llevandoselo de un oreja y cerrandole un ojo a Harry. ¿Cuanto habría escuchado? Y más importante, ¿Cuanto sabia?  
Harry guardo las monedas en sus bolsillos y se fue directo a Hogsmeade, para ser más exactos a las tres escobas.  
Daria estaba esperandolo en una esquina oscura, tenía en la mano una jarra de hidromiel y miraba a la barra constantemente. Harry recordó una vez que con Daria habían ido a Las Tres Escobas y ella había terminado borracha con tanta hidromiel.  
--Hola, Daria--dijo Harry mirandola muy atento. Se veía triste, pero muy hermosa.  
--Te tardaste mucho--dijo ella sin levantar la mirada.  
--Lo siento, pero es que tuve problemas para salir--mintió Harry.  
--mentiroso--dijo ella tajante--pero no importa...--ambos guardaron silencio.  
--¿qué me querías decir?--preguntó Harry al fin.  
--yo...--Daria se puso nerviosa. De pronto ella le dijo--te quería pedir perdón.  
--¿Perdon? ¿por qué?--preguntó Harry sin creer lo que oía.  
--Porque me porté como una imbécil ayer--dijo aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
--No te preocupes, aunque no me hubieses pedido perdon yo lo hubiera hecho, porque no hay nada que perdonar--dijo muy tranquilo. Luego recordó que debía comprar comida cuando una mujer entró llena de bolsas--Ehhh, Daria. Me tengo que ir. Sirius y Ron me mandaron a comprar los viveres porque se acabaron y no teníamos ni siquera para desayunar, así que...  
--Yo te acompaño--pidió Daria levantandose. ahora parecía mucho más feliz.  
--Está bien, son muchas cosas y solo no podré cargarlas.  
Pasaron largo rato comprando muchas cosas hasta que decidieron que era demasiado tarde como para desayunar a esa hora y que Siruis, Ron y Hermione debían estar con muuuuuucha hambre.  
--Daria, Sirius me ha ofrecido que si deseas puedes ir a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en casa--dijo Harry.  
--Pero ¿cual es la diferencia? vivo a cien metros de tu casa--dijo Daria como si fuese una tonteria.  
--No lo sé, pero ya lleva casi cinco veces que me ha dicho lo mismo.  
--¿Y tu quieres que vaya?--preguntó Daria como insinuandosele (como siempre hacía).  
--Claro, así la pasaríamos muy bien--dijo Harry muy nervioso.  
--Pues entonces ire para el almuerzo aprovechando que llevamos la comida, porque esto ya no llegó para el desayuno.  
--Con lo vago que es Ron demás que querrá tomar desayuno--dijo Harry.  
Cuando llegaron a la casa Daria le estaba contando un chiste sobre un elfo y una bruja que le contaron en Las Tres Escobas así que iban muertos de la risa.  
--¡¡¡Comida!!!--saltó Ron sobre ellos.  
--¡Ron! ¡Vaya modales!--le reclamó Hermione quien estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico con Ron, obviamente iba perdiendo pues Ron era conocido como el mejor jugador de ajedrez de todo Hogwarts--Hola, Harry, Hola--les saludó tanto a Harry como a Daria, Daria le devolvió la sonrisa.  
--Hola, ¿Donde está Sirius?--preguntó Harry inmediatamente mientras le pasaba una hogaza de pan a Ron quien la devoró tan rápido como le era posible.  
--Está en el patio desgnomizando con Remus--dijo Hermione quien había vuelto a concentrarse en el juego.  
--Vamos--dijo Harry a Daria señalando la cocina para poder dejar allí los paquetes.  
Daria lo siguió, luego de dejar las cosas en la cocina fueron al patio. Allí estaban Sirius y Remus tirando gnomos para todas partes.  
--Mira, casi dieciocho metros, a que no me ganas--dijo Remus.  
--¡Ja! Claro que te gano, mira--dijo Sirius tirando un gnomo al menos unos veinte metros.  
--Ya volví--dijo Harry--Hola, Remus.  
--Hola, Sirius. Hola, Remus--dijo Daria con una sonrisa.  
--Hola, Daria. ¿Volvieron a ser amigos?--preguntó Remus cuando la vio.  
--Sí--dijo ella.  
--Me alegro.  
--¿Recuerdas que me decias que invitara a Daria a venir a la casa hasta que entraramos a Hogwarts?--dijo Harry de pronto--Le pregunté y me dijo que si.  
--Pues consiguele una pieza, Harry. Yo lo haría por ti, pero estoy algo ocupado con esto gnomos --dijo Sirius.  
--Está bien. Vamos, Daria.  
Harry le encontró una habitación al lado de la de Hermione, era muy comoda y confortable así que supuso que estaría bien. Daria fue por sus cosas, dijo que volvería para el almuerzo.  
--¿Así que esa es "Daria"?--preguntó Ron una vez que ella se hubo ido--Es bonita, tienes buen gusto, Harry.  
--No sé de que estás hablando--dijo Harry algo enfadado.  
--Lo que tú digas, Harry. Pero la sonrisita diota no te la quita ni Snape--dijo Ron volviendo al juego.  
--Cuidado, Harry, con darme celos--dijo Hermione en tono de broma guiñandole un ojo a Harry quien sonrió.  
--¿A... A que te refieres, Hermione?--preguntó de pronto Ron muy impresionado.  
--¿No lo sabías, Ron?--preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry--¿No lo sabe, Harry?  
--¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es lo que me ocultan?--preguntó Ron enfadado pero presumiendo muchas cosas.  
--Hermione y yo estamos de novios--dijo Harry muy avergonzado, más que nada por haberle tenido que pedir eso a Hermione siendo que el problema era solo suyo.  
--¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?!!!--gritó Ron tan fuerte que daba la impresión que el techo se caería en cualquier momento.  
--Calla, Ron. No es la gracia que se entere todo Hogsmeade--dijo Harry callandolo.  
--¿Y cuando me iban a contar? ¡¿Porque no me lo contaron?!--preguntó muy entusiasmado, aunque parecía furioso.  
--Es que... no sabíamos como decirtelo... además llevamos muy poco tiempo, ni siquiera Sirius lo sabe--dijo Harry tratando de sacarselas de alguna manera.  
Harry sabía que a Ron le gustaba Hermione, pero que no se atrevía a decirselo y eso le carcomía el alma, después de todo "practicamente" le estaba estaba robando el primer amor a Ron y eso no le gustaba, Ron era su mejor amigo.  
--Pero... Pero... A ti te gusta Daria--dijo Ron sin creerlo.  
--Ya te dije que dejaras de decir zandeces--dijo Harry algo enfadado.  
--Harry, ¿me ayudas?--dijo Daria quien venía entrando con su baúl.  
--¡Claro!--dijo Harry tomando el baul y subiendolo a su espalda (que le sirvieran de algo los músculos que había sacado) facilmente se encaminó hasta la habitación de Daria donde dejó el baul en el suelo.  
--¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Daria!! ¡¡El almuerzo está servido!!--gritó Sirius desde la planta baja.  
--¡¡¡Yaaaa vaaaaamoooos!!!--le respondió Harry en el mismo tono.  
--Estoy hambrienta--dijo Daria bajando rápidamente.  
  
  


El resto del verano pasó muy lento para Harry. Continuamente debía aguantar la ira de Ron y la fría actitud de Daria quien parecía evitarlo a toda costa, a él y a Hermione. Hermione era la única que no parecía haber cambiado mucho su manera de ser pues aun se podía sentar a conversar con Harry sin necesidad de hablar de amor o algo así, y eso que ella era su "novia"  
Se fueron a Hogwarts en un ambiente tenso, no podían decir que la hubieran pasado mal, pero los animos estaban demasiado cargados y los cuatro amigos no parecían muy contentos.  
Cuando ya estaban en el tren Hermione sacó un libro (se había conseguido la libertad de estar en el carro normal en vez del de los prefectos)y lo empezó a leer; Ron se acomodó para dormir un rato y Daria le ofreció a Harry una partida de ajedrez mágico.  
--¿Una nueva sangre-sucia?--dijo una voz demasiado conocida a sus espaldas.  
--Callate, Malfoy--dijo Ron quien despertó a causa de la voz reconocible de Draco quien venía acompañado de Crabbe (Goyle había muerto el año anterior). Hermione levantó la vista por sobre su libro.  
--¿Amigo tuyo, Harry?--preguntó Daria señalando a Draco con el pulgar.  
--¡Para nada!--exclamó Harry indignado.  
--Entonces... --dijo Daria levantandose de su asiento y caminando sensualmente hacia Draco quien se quedó paralizado, Daria se acercó lentamente hacia él y lo abrazó muy pegada a su cuerpo, luego levantó su mano hasta sus labios y los acarició--Tienes unos bonitos labios... Es una lástima que esten junto con tu cara--dijo ella tirandole un combo a la mitad de la cara, tal como había hecho con Harry hacia un tiempo, solo que con verdadera furia y mil veces más fuerte, tanto que Draco cayó al suelo. Luego lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó un poco para verle la cara--Si llegas a volver insinuar que soy sangre-sucia o decir algo contra cualquiera de los que están en este vagón te juro que te patearé hasta que de tus lindos labios no quede ni siquiera el recuerdo.  
Draco se levantó rápidamente, Crabbe se lo llevó porque él quería seguir la pelea, pero uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw venía caminando hacia allí.  
--¿Qué le pasó a Malfoy que va sangrando?--preguntó confundido.  
--Nada, solo que el muy estúpido chocó no vio la puerta al salir y chocó--dijo Daria muy apenada sentandose junto a Hermione--le dije que se fuera donde los prefectos para que le curaran esa nariz, se veía muy mal--mintió.  
--Bueno, solo venía a saber que había pasado. Que la pasen bien--dijo el prefecto saliendo y cerrando la puerta.  
--¡Eres muy buena actriz!--dijo Ron sorprendido--La mejor que he visto.  
--Una aprende. Estuve toda mi vida en un orfanato donde si hacías algo malo te golpeaban hasta que te arrepintieras hasta de lo que no hiciste--dijo ella como si no fuera nada.  
  
  


El gran salón estaba cada vez más vacio desde quinto curso los alumnos iban desapareciendo poco a poco después de la aparición de Voldemort. Aún no terminaban de pelear contra él y eso tenía aterrorizados a muchos magos que preferían que sus hijos se quedaran en sus casas en vez de enviarlos todo el año a un lugar donde ya había parecido tres veces la Marca Tenebrosa a pesar de ser uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo.  
La profesora McGonagall se paró tristemente frente al sombrero seleccionador y empezó a hablar:  
--Por todos ustedes es muy conocido el hecho de que Quien-ustedes-saben ha resurgido con más fuerza y eso tiene a los magos muy preocupados, es esa la razón por la cual este año solo ha entrado una nueva alumna (de intercambio más encima) en lugar de los al menos 40 de antes. Tambien se han ido ya casi 200 alumnos, pero las clases se darán de igual manera sino hasta que quede un solo alumno al cual enseñar--dijo muy seria.  
Todo lo que había dicho era verdad y se demostraba en las mesas de las casas, las cuales estaban cada vez más vacias (se habían reducido a la mitad) y ese año no tendrían primer curso.  
--Señorita Daria Lestrange por favor--dijo la profesora.  
Daria quien estaba sola apoyada contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados los descruzó y empezó a caminar hacia donde la profesora. Se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero seleccionador.  
--Eres una chica muy inteligente, justa, valiente y astuta. Tienes las cualidades de cada una de las casas aunque en ti se dan más las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin--dijo el sombrero en la cabeza de Daria.  
--Pero yo quiero estar junto a Harry--pensó Daria.  
--¿Harry Potter? Supongo que lo seguirías si el decidiera hacer algo arriesgado por salvar a alguien ¿No?--dijo el sombrero.  
--Por supesto.  
--¿Y si lo hiciera solo por ganar algo? Si hiciera algo injusto ¿Lo seguirías de igual manera?  
--Jamás, yo tengo muy claro que lo seguiría a cualquier lugar, pero sé que si el deseara hacer algo malo yo trataría de detenerlo, si no lo pudiera lograr al menos haría lo posible porque alguien con mayor poder que yo lo impidiera--pensó ella muy decidida.  
--En ese caso tienes todas las cualidades para ir a Slytherin, pero tambien para Gryffindor. Te dejaré en la última pues estás más calificada para ir allí que a ninguna otra--dijo el sombrero. Daria esbozó una gran sonrisa que le dijo a Harry, Ron y Hermione a que casa iba a ir inmediatamente--¡¡¡Gryffindor!!!--gritó el sombrero. La mesa de esta última casa aplaudió muy fuerte cuando Daria se fue a sentar junto con ellos.  
Daria miró a Draco para ver su reacción. Se había dado vuelta intentando no mostrarle la cara.  
--¡Genial, Daria!--dijo Harry dandole espcaio para sentarse entre él y Ron.  
--Me costó mucho convencer al sombrero ese, pero le dije que si no me ponía en Gryffindor al llegar la noche lo descocería.  
Ron rió como loco con la última frase de Daria y no paró de reir hasta quedarse dormido.  
  
  


A la mañana siguiente Hermione les llevó los horarios para sus clases y desapareció al instante pues tenía mucho trabajo que hacer (como siempre)  
--¿Cómo hace Hermione para no estresarse?--preguntó Daria a Harry al dirigirse hacia pociones cuando la vio pasar corriendo cargada de libros.  
--Llevo siete años de conocerla y aún no lo sé--dijo Harry anonadado, Hermione siempre tenía mucho trabajo, pero este año parecía tener más que nigún otro.  
--Llevo un mes de verlos juntos y aun no puedo verlos como una pareja normal--dijo Daria--¡Jamás se han dado un beso en la boca, ni una caricia, ni nada de nada! Yo me he acercado más a ti de la que Hermione se ha acercado en todo el verano  
--Es que casi nadie sabe...--Harry intentaba hacer que su mente trabajara, pero ¿Qué más podía decir?--solo tu y Ron, ni siquiera Sirius o Remus lo saben. La última vez que se dijo que Hermione era mi novia le llegaron amenazas y howlers de todo el mundo--dijo recordando lo ocurrido en cuarto grado.  
--¿La última vez?--preguntó Daria recogiendo sus libros que se le habían resbalado de las manos.  
--Si, en cuarto--respondió Harry preguntandose porque Daria parecía tan asombrada y triste.  
--Bueno, yo... me debo ir... llego tarde... --dijo Daria quien salió corriendo rápidamente.  
Harry llegó a la clase de pociones justo antes de que empezara. Snape estaba sentado tras su escritorio y lo miró muy enfadado.  
--Llega tarde, Potter.  
--Aún no, profesor Snape, aún no tocan para entrar--dijo Harry mientras se sentaba, un segundo después de que se sentó sonó la campana que daba inicio a las clases--¿Ve?  
--Calla, Potter, si no quieres que le quite puntos a Gryffindor por insolente.  
--Pero si no he dicho nada--le susurró Harry a Hermione al oído.  
--Hoy haremos una poción bastante difícil y quiero que la hagan bien porque de otra manera le quitare puntos. Es la poción de la verdad--dijo mirando a Harry--Si veo que la poción no va bien haré que la prueben para ver si funcionaba o no.  
--¡Hermione! ¡No puede hacer eso!--susurró Harry al oído de Hermione--¡Me traería un montón de problemas!  
--Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero calla--le dijo Hermione muy bajito.  
--Los voy a separar--dijo Snape como adivinando lo que Hermione y Harry se proponían--Granger, vaya junto con Lestrange, usted Potter vaya con Malfoy, Weasley vaya con Crabbe, ...  
Harry se levantó lentamente temiendo lo peor, Malfoy haría lo que quisiera contal de que la poción saliera mala después de todo a él no le harían perder puntos ni tomar la poción, pues era de Slytherin.  
--Espero que sepas hacer esta poción--le dijo a Draco al llegar, estaba muy enfadado.  
--Si la sé hacer, pero por hacer que digas tus peores secretos estoy seguro que me equivocaré--dijo Draco con una mirada maliciosa.  
Harry se sentó junto a él, pero a una distancia muy grande. Cada un tiempo Draco se empeñaba en echar al caldero los ingredientes en porciones bastante más grandes de las que se necesitaban, aunque por suerte para Harry las había logrado ver todas, o al menos así creía hasta que vio que la poción (debía ser de un color azuloso) estaba casi transparente. Miró buscando a Hermione y Daria quienes tenían una poción que debía estar muy bien hecha, por la cara que puso Snape al pasar a su lado; pero ninguna de las dos lo miró devuelta, si al menos lo hubiesen hecho le podrían haber ayudado a arreglar lo que Draco estaba haciendo.  
--Veo que has estudiado, Potter--dijo Snape al pasar a su lado--Pero yo pedí una poción de color azuloso, una poción de la verdad que no fuera muy potente; tú en cambio estás haciendo que sea de las pociones más potentes que he visto. Puedes seguir haciendola, pero no por eso te daré más puntos ¿me oíste?--dijo con furia. Harry lo miró sin creer lo que veía. Snape no le había quitado puntos ni le había dicho que estaba haciendo un desastre sino que "practicamente" le había felicitado porque su poción era una de las más potentes que había visto en su vida.  
--Gracias, Draco, me acabas de ayudar tirando esas estupideces al caldero--dijo con una sonrisa malvada, lo que provocó que Draco se volteara en su asiento y no volviera a hablar ni ayudar en el resto de la clase.  
--Vamos a ver las pociones--dijo Snape al final de la clase--Lestrange y Granger hicieron una poción bastante buena, vamos a probarla. Señorita Granger, ¿puede pasar aquí a mi lado?  
Harry notó como Hermione tragaba saliva y le miraba con miedo. Harry pensó para si "Fuerza, Hermione" y le dio un visto bueno con la mano. Snape le dio a beber un poco de la poción y le preguntó.  
--¿Ha hecho trampa en algún examen?--preguntó como lamiendo las palabras que decía.  
--No--dijo Hermione tranuilamente.  
--¿Ha ayudado a algún compañero con su examen?  
--Solo a estudiar para él--respondió Hermione maquinalmente.  
--¿Odia a alguien en especial?--preguntó Snape algo harto de tantas preguntas "inutiles"  
--Solo a Quien-usted-ya-sabe porque a querido matar a Harry y le ha hecho mucho daño a todos los magos.  
--¿Qué relación tiene con Harry Potter?--preguntó Snape como habiéndo tenido una gran idea.  
--Es...--Harry tragó saliva--es mi novio--respondió Hermione con el rostro algo extraño. Harry supuso que Hermione debía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental para poder mentir.  
Se oyó un murmullo general en el salón, muchas chicas de Slytherin reían por lo bajo y eso molestó a Harry pues ellas no tenían nada que meterse en eso. Harry miró a Ron quien parecía furioso, pero no se notaba bien si era porque la poción con Crabbe estaba resultando un fracaso o por lo que Hermione acababa de decir, o las dos cosas.  
--Esta bien, no hay más preguntas--dijo Snape lentamente, al fin había encontrado algo que molestara a Harry y podía usarlo como arma--Harry Potter, su turno. Traiga SU poción--dijo Snape muy feliz, pero a la manera perversa. Harry llevó su poción con un poco de miedo ¿Y si realmente era tan poderosa? Harry sorbió de la cuchara un trago bastante grande de la poción y la dejó en su boca con miedo a tragarla.  
--Potter se ha querido pasar de listo y nos ha hecho una poción más potente de lo que le hemos pedido, así que ahora vamos a ver que tan bien la ha hecho-- dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras--Tragela, Potter. Si no quiere que le quite puntos--Harry tragó--Así es mejor. Ahora digame ¿Robó alguna vez de mi despacho piel de serpiente arborea africana y branquialgas?.  
--No--dijo Harry intentando resistirse a lo que la poción le obligaba a hacer. Si había logrado ganarle a un hechizo imperius podía ganarle a una poción de la verdad.  
--¿Sabe quien fue?--preguntó lentamente.  
--Si--dijo Harry, en su mente estaba teniendo una gran batalla por no soltar las palabras.  
--¿Quien fue?--preguntó Snape amenazante.  
--Fueron...--empezó Harry. Pudo ver como Hermione tragaba saliva. Siguió luchando por no hacer lo que su mente le pedía, pero era demasiado fuerte, mucho más que un Imperius--Los que robaron esas cosas fueron...  
--Detente, Potter--dijo Snape de pronto interrumpiendo las palabras que iba a soltar Harry--Lo dejaremos para otro día, tomen sus cosas y marchense--dijo con tal mirada de odio que hasta los de Slytherin sacaron sus cosas a una velocidad increible y se fueron.  
A la salida Harry se encontró con sus amigos quienes aun venían extrañados.  
--Vaya profesor extraño--dijo Daria confundida.  
--¿Cierto? ha estado así desde quinto--dijo Ron.  
--Harry, me asustaste mucho--protestó Hermione abrazandolo y golpeandole el pecho--. Por un momento creí que le contarías todo.  
--Estuve a punto, demasiado cerca de decirlo--dijo Harry aun bajo los efectos de la poción.  
--¿Que cosa? ¿Quienes fueron los que robaron la dichosa piel y las branquialgas?--preguntó Daria.  
Ron tragó saliva y retrocedió unos pasos al igual que Hermione, solo que esta última atinó a cubrirle la boca con la mano y llevarse a Harry de allí tan rápido como pudo. Daria los seguía sin dejar de preguntar.  
--Fueron ustedes ¿No es cierto?--preguntaba Daria constantemente.  
--No, no fuimos nosotros, pero sabemos quien fue y no queremos ponerlo en aprietos--le respondía Ron que era el único que podía responer con una mentir porque no había probado la pocion.  
--¿Pero porque no confian en mi?  
--No es que no confiemos, es solo que mientras menos sepan mejor para nosotros y para el que las robó--replicaba Ron.  
--Pero yo no contaré nada.  
--No si te hacen tragar esa maldita poción. Si a Snape le da la próxima clase por seguir con la poción esta y tu sabes quien las robó te irá mal también a ti--dijo Harry soltandose de la mano de Hermione antes de entrar al gran salón.  
--Está bien, los dejaré tranquilos, pero solo por ahora--dijo Daria sentandose y tomando una cucharada de puré de papas.  
Harry y Hermione se sentaron juntos, Ron se sentó frente a ellos al lado de Daria.  
--¡¡Miren!! ¡Llegó la pareja del año!--gritó Draco desde la mesa de Slytherin señalando a Harry y Hermione quienes se pusieron muy rojos y bajaron la mirada.  
--No les hagas caso, Harry--dijo Hermione algo furiosa.  
Daria lo miró con furia, pero no le fue a pegar sino que abrió su mochila y sacó una pluma y una bolita de pergamino sucio que estaba en el fondo de un bolsillo. Escribió:

Te dije que si molestabas a cualquiera de mis amigos te patearía hasta que no quedara ni el recuerdo de tus bonitos labios, y me temo que con el último comentario los molestó bastante. No eres nadie para meterte en sus asuntos y no tienes derecho a decirle al mundo lo que pasa entre ellos a menos que ellos mismo te lo hayan pedido, pero como no lo hicieron supongo que eso que hiciste no estuvo para nada bien. Te espero hoy a las doce en el salón de transformaciones, es un duelo y le contaré a todo el mundo si no vas.  
Daria (la que te pegó en el vagón).

Daria tomó el pergamino y lo arrugó en una bolita similar a la que tenía antes y luego tiró con su espectacular puntería hacia Draco, quien estaba aun contando los detalles de como se habían enterado del noviazgo falso de Harry y Hermione, y le dio en la cabeza.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione veían divertidos cuando la pelota de papel le pegó en la mitad de la frente causando que todos los demás alumnos se rieran.  
Draco tomó el papel y lo abrió a regañadientes, pero se sorprendió cuando lo leyó. Pansy Parkinson quien estaba muy cerca de él leyó la carta y se rió estúpidamente. Draco miró a Daria y escribió, luego arrojó la pelota con tan mala puntería que le dio a Ginny quien estaba sentada al menos unas cinco personas más allá.  
--Tirala aquí, Ginny--le dijo Harry. Ginny la arrojó a sus manos y Harry se la entregó a Daria.  
--Es un hecho, pero ven sola--leyó Daria.  
--No vas a ir sola ¿Cierto?--preguntó Ron imediatamente.  
--Si, no le tengo miedo a ese estúpido.  
--No, yo tampoco, pero ese no es un estúpido honesto. Lo más seguro es que intente engatusarte y lleve a más de un amigote.  
--No importa, me las puedo arreglar y escapar ¿Cierto, Harry?--dijo Daria cerrandole un ojo.  
--Tienes razón aunque trata de que no se den cuenta--dijo Harry muy preocupado.  
  
  


La noche llegó muy rápido para todos menos para Daria. Ella no estaba preocupada por lo que pasara si habían más de tres personas, le daba lo mismo porque se podía escapar rápidamente al ser un animago. Pero Hermione, Ron y sobretodo Harry estaban muy preocupados.  
--Daria, dejame ir. Prometo que no me dejaré ver--le dijo Harry cuando ya casi eran las doce y Daria estaba saliendo de la habitación.  
--No, Harry. Esto es un asunto mío y lo arreglaré como siempre. Ahora dejame sola--dijo tratando de echarlo de la sala común.  
--Está bien, pero... prometeme que intentarás escapar de otra manera que no sea... como ya sabes--dijo Harry, luego se acercó a su oído y le dijo--sabes que no estamos registrados y si Draco te ve te podría denunciar.  
--No soy tan tonta--dijo Daria enfadada  
--Ganale--dijo Harry resignandose. Tomaría la capa para volverse invisible e iría a escondidas solo para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada.  
--Sabes que lo haré.  
Daria salió de la habitación cuando eran cinco para las doce. Harry llamó a Ron y Hermione quienes estaban escondidos tras una armadura y los tres se pusieron la capa.  
Salieron siguiendo a Daria a quien la podían ver caminar muy segura. Llegaron al salón de transformaciones a las doce y cinco y se quedaron mirando por la puerta entreabierta. Draco estaba apoyado contra la muralla y tenía la varita en la mano.  
--Llegas tarde--dijo cuando Daria entró en la habitacion.  
--¿Y qué?--dijo Daria desafiante--¿empezamos?--preguntó algo impaciente.  
--Claro--dijo Draco quien levantó su varita y apuntó--¡Expelliarmus!  
La varita de Daria cayó en las manos de Draco.  
--¡Accio!--dijo Draco cuando tuvo la varita en sus manos.  
Una silla salió de algún lugar de la habitación y golpeó las rodillas de Daria la que cayó sentada sobre la silla.  
--¿Qué pretendes?--preguntó impactada. De la varita de Draco salieron unas cuerdas que ataron las manos de Daria a la silla.  
--Solo satisfacer una de mis más grandes deseos--dijo Draco en el momento en que besaba a Daria apasionadamente. Harry sentía que iba a estallar de furia con solo ver lo que pasaba.  
Daria se estaba resistiendo a lo que pasaba, pero no podía hacer mucho. Así que arrojó un rodillazo a Draco a quien le dio en una zona muy dolorosa. Draco cayó al suelo lanzando grocerías a Daria, pero esta no hizo caso alguno, al contrario trataba de zafarse de las cuerdas y lo estaba logrando. Draco llamó lentamente.  
--¡Crabbe! ¡Maldito idiota, sale de allí y ayudame!  
De una esquina en sombras apareció Crabbe quien levantó a Draco y sostuvo de los hombros fuertemente a Daria.  
--Eres una perra--le dijo Draco a Daria cuando estuvo cerca de ella.  
--No te atrevas a hablarme así--desafió Daria.  
--Estás en desventaja--dijo Draco con una sonrisa malevola--ahora podré vengarme de lo que me has hecho, perra.  
Harry no iba a seguir aguantando que trataran así a Daria y trató de sacarse la capa para detener a Draco, pero una mano en su brazo le detuvo.  
--Hermione, debo ir--le dijo en un susurro.  
--Draco y Crabbe te reconocerían y conociendolos te podrían acusar con Snape y contarle todo lo de esta noche sin peligro de perder puntos--dijo Hermione tambien en un susurro, pero muy seria.  
--¿Y si no hubiera posibilidad de que me reconocieran?--preguntó Harry teniendo una "gran" idea.  
--Supongo que en ese caso si, pero no tienes como...--empezó Hermione, pero no pudo terminar porque Harry ya no estaba dentro de la capa, en vez de él había un gran gato montés negro de grandes ojos verdes que salió corriendo en dirección a Malfoy.  
--¿Que hechizo puedo usar? ¿Uno para que te salgan verrugas o te hago desaparecer uno o dos huesos?--decía Draco sin ver como un gato se iba acercando sigilosamente a él--Creo que será más vergonzoso para ti tener la cara llena de verrugas...  
El gato saltó sobre su cara justo después de que Draco tirara el hechizo haciendo que este cayera sobre Crabbe, quien soltó a Daria inmediatamente. Daria corrió a buscar al gato y lo tomó suavemente, quitandolo de la cara de Draco que ya estaba bastante rasguñada.  
--Te dije que de tus labios no quedaría nada, aunque pensé que te los haría pedazos yo y no este gato--dijo mirando al gato con odio, el gato pareció arrepentirse de lo que había hecho--Pero de todas maneras te patearé--dijo Daria cuando empezó a patearlo en las costillas.  
Cuando Daria se aburrió de pegarle se fue con el gato y estando fuera le reprendió.  
--Te dije que no quería que vinieras--dijo muy enfadada.  
Una manta le cayó encima y ella se asombró mucho, pero se sorprendió más cuando vio a Ron y Hermione allí.  
--Estuviste genial--dijo Ron fascinado.  
--Es verdad--asintió Hermione--pero ahora apuremonos.  
Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la sala común. Harry iba caminando fuera de la capa porque ya no corría peligro como gato, asi que le daba su lugar a Daria.  
--¿Cuando nos ibas a decir que eras animago?--le preguntó Ron a Harry enfadado cuando se él se hubo sacado la capa y Harry destransformado.  
--Es que... no quería decirlo porque aun no estamos registrados--dijo Harry.  
--¿"No estamos"? Eso me sonó a manada--dijo Hermione.  
--Yo también soy animago--dijo Daria.  
--Náaah--dijo Ron asombrado-- ¿Y cuando pasó que no nos avisaron?--dijo como enfadado  
--Antes de que ustedes llegaran, justo después de que Harry y Sirius llegaran a Hogsmeade--dijo Daria muy tranquila.  
--¿Y tu que eres?--preguntó Hermione a Daria.  
--Soy una paloma blanca--dijo Daria--muy raras de encontrar.  
--De hecho. Pero ahora debemos acostarnos, es muy tarde--dijo Hermione viendo la hora.  
Se fueron a acostar cuando ya eran casi la una de la mañana. Harry tenía mucho sueño, pero Ron aprecía no tenerlo.  
--Aun sigo sin entender porque no nos habías dicho nada--decía constantemente.  
--Lo olvidé, Ron, eso no es pecado.  
--Al menos podrías habernos avisado. ¿Te imaginas que dirían mis padres y hermanos si supieran que soy un animago? ¡Al fin tendría algo que ellos nunca soñaron con tener!--protestaba Ron.  
--Está bien, te ayudare a transformarte, a ti y a Hermione. Pero ahora dejame dormir--le suplica Harry entre bostezos.  
--¿Me lo prometes?  
--Si, Ron, te lo prometo--dijo Harry dandose vuelta y quedandose dormido al instante.  
  
  


Si esos meses fueron faciles Harry y Ron no parecían haberlo notado. Estaban constantemente ocupados en hacer la dichosa poción para transformarse y Hermione no los había querido ayudar pues ya tenía mucho con sus clases alternativas, las normales y su prefectura y premio anual como para estar preocupada de transformarse; así que por primera vez les había dado el trabajo de hacer la poción con los beneficios de tener que tomarsela por las noches sin haber cooperado en nada más que en el dinero para los ingredientes.  
Daria fue la única que parecía sentir con más facilidad que los demás el cambio entre los primeros días y los que vinieron, por lo que cuando Harry y Ron se enfrascaban en la poción ella salía a dar paseos por el castillo, intentando aprenderse los diferentes pasadizos de este y tratando de no perderse. El lugar que más le gustaba eran las mazmorras pues eran muy tranquilas y solitarias, podía pensar sin ser molestada; se había enterado que los de Slytherin tenían su sala común en algún lugar de las mazmorras, pero había tenido suerte y nunca había visto a ninguno.  
Daria paseaba cerca de la sala de Pociones.  
--Estoy segura que entre Harry y Hermione está pasando algo extraño...--pensaba mientras caminaba--...se supone que son novios, pero no lo demuestran para nada... quizás... no es una idea estúpida...  
De pronto junto a ella se escucharon voces discutiendo. Daria se acercó a la puerta tratando de no apoyarse.  
--Michelle--decía la voz que parecía ser del profesor Snape--tu sabes que no podemos vernos, al menos por ahora.  
--Voy a terminar pensando que realmente le haces caso a ese "Dumbledore"--decía la voz de una mujer de no más de treinta y cinco años, casi la misma que debía tener Snape.  
--¡No debería hacer esto!--pensaba Daria, pero aún así seguía mirando--¡Es el despacho de un profesor y no debería estar espiando! pero esto parece que se está poniendo bueno...  
--Tú sabes que no es así. Yo no estoy de parte de Dumbledore, de hecho le estoy pasando información sobre Hogwarts a Voldemort ¿no?  
--Pero toda la información que nos has dado parece haber sido falsa, porque todos nuestros intentos por entrar han sido inútiles--decía la cabeza de la mujer, que estaba flotando en la chimenea.  
--No es que sea falsa, es solo que Dumbledore parece estar dandose cuenta de que estoy pasando información. Ya no habla sobre nada importante frente mío y no me incluye en lo que tenga que ver con el colegio, yo solo les digo de lo que me entero. Por eso es que no he acudido a las últimas llamadas, si llegara a faltar a más clases, como ya he hecho durante los dos años anteriores, Dumbledore dejará de sospechar y me matará, asi tal cual. Cambiando de tema: ¿Has oido algo sobre los Lestrange?  
--Sí, Nott los encontró escondidos en un recoveco de Azkaban, no tengo idea como resistieron, pero lo hicieron--dijo la cabeza con extrañeza. Daria no lo podía creer, estaban hablando de sus padres y decían que estos estaban vivos.  
--Hay una alumna este año que se apellida Lestrange, supongo que tiene algo que ver con ellos, aunque no ha dado noticias sobre que lo sea.  
--Está bien, Severus. Te he creido, pero solo por esta vez. Cuidate ¿Si?--dijo la mujer en un tono de preocupación.  
--Tranquila, Michille, sabes que no me dejaré atrapar.  
--Adiós, Severus--dijo ella desapareciendo de la chimenea.  
Daria pareció reaccionar cuando desapareció la cabeza y salió corriendo por el mismo corredor por donde había llegado a esas mazmorras. Chocó contra un muralla humana que tenía de nombre: Crabbe; a su lado se encontraba Malfoy con su cara alargada y llena de granos.  
--¿Que haces aquí, Lestrange?--preguntó Malfoy con cara de asco.  
--Nada que te importe, Malfloyo. Ahora apartate de mi camino que llevo prisa--dijo Daria quien moría de ganas por decirle a Harry, Ron y Hermione sobre lo que había escuchado.  
--Nada de apartate ni nada de Malfloyo. Tengo un apellido y es Malfoy así que lo respetas.  
--Bueno, apartate "MALFOY" que llevo prisa--dijo ella aun intentado pasar, pero Draco le cubría cada uno de los lugares por donde ella quería pasar.  
--¿Y adonde vas con tanta prisa?--preguntó siguiendo la dirección que estaba tomando Daria.  
Daria se iba a la izquierda, Malfoy tambien; Daria se movía a la derecha, Malfoy también. Cuando ya llevaban casi un minuto así Daria se cansó.  
--Mira, Malfloyo, no sé si tu tendrás tanto tiempo de ocio como para gastarlo en este juegito, pero yo no. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer así que quitate de enmedio--dijo ella deteniendose para decirle, pero cuando terminó de hacerlo le envió tal derechazo que lo tiró al piso de un solo golpe. O ella era muy fuerte, o Malfoy muy debíl.  
--Oye, estas clases de Box de Sirius han servido de algo--dijo ella muy contenta mientras corría hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry, Ron y Hermione no estaban allí; debían estar en el baño de chicas del tercer piso con la poción para transformarse.  
Harry y Ron llevaban cinco minutos esperando a que Hermione decidiera mostrarles como había quedado después de tomar la poción, pero ella no se los permitía. Decía que no saldría de aquel baño a menos que volviera a la normalidad.  
--Vamos, Hermione. Yo tengo cuernos--dijo Ron muy divertido, aunuqe luego agregó--aunque no tengo novia.  
--Pero ustedes son hombres, no les procupa nada. A mi en cambio no me gusta nada estar así--decía ella desde un cubico. Su voz parecía extraña, como más aguda y melodiosa.  
--Ella es una tonta, la odio--decía Myrtle quien estaba sentada sobre la pared del baño--Yo que ella estaría feliz.  
--Hola, Harry, Ron ¡Hombre! ¿que te hiciste en el pelo que te salieron cuernos?--chilló Daria al entrar en el baño.  
--Nada, solo que elegí una gacela para transformarme--dijo Ron quitandole importancia al asunto.  
--¿Y Hermione?--preguntó Daria.  
--Aquí--se escuchó bajito desde dentro de un baño.  
--¿Y que haces allí que no sales?--preguntó Daria.  
--Es que me salieron alas--dijo Hermione muy triste y con la voz menguada.  
--Y mira a quien le hablas--dijo Daria alzando una ceja--A mi lo primero que me salió fue el pico y las patas.  
--Pero es que tu no sabes lo que es esto. No puedo verlas, pero creo que son horribles--dijo Hermione desde dentro.  
--Está equivocadisima--corrigió Myrtle aun desde arriba--Se ve muy graciosa con esas alas, yo diría que le sientan muy bien.  
Myrtle ya no era tan llorona como antes y ahora incluso podía sentirse feliz cuando a alguien le funcionaba algo y se veía bien. Quizás era porque al fin había encontrado el añor en algún lugar, como le había dicho a Harry en quinto.  
--¡Tú no sabes nada!--gritó Hermione.  
--Hablando de no saber nada. ¿A que no adivinan lo que acabo de oir al profesor Snape?--dijo Daria dejando una cuota de suspenso.  
--¿Que es homosexual?--dijo Ron de pronto.  
--Nada más lejos de la realidad--dijo Daria.  
--¿Que se va del colegio?--preguntó Harry.  
--Nop.  
--¿Que aplazó los examenes?--preguntó Hermione desde dentro del cubiculo con la voz cortada.  
--Nop.  
--Dilo rápido, Daria. Nos tendrás todo el año aquí si por ti fuera--le urgió Harry.  
--Pues... --Daria empezó a contar cada una de las cosas que habia escuchado. Harry y Ron tenían los ojos como platos. Hermione no parecía creerlo.  
--¿Dices que el profesor Snape está pasando información a Voldemort?--dijo Hermione de pronto.  
--Sí, eso es lo que parece. Tambien parece que mis padres están vivos--dijo Daria.  
--¿Y que haremos?--preguntó Harry.  
--Ir donde Dumbledore y contarle todo--dijo Hermione saliendo del cubiculo.  
Ante el asombro de todos Hermione parecía mucho más pequeña que antes, también tenía unas alas de color azulado que salían por debajo de su túnica. Quizás llevaba todo ese tiempo solo poniendolas bajo ella; y lo que más les sorprendió era ese aspecto pálido que tenía, tan pálido que parecía azul.  
--¿Hermione, te sientes bien?--preguntó Ron muy preocupado.  
--Si, de hecho me siento mucho más fresca aunque debo admitir que la ropa me está quedando grande--confesó Hermione mostrandoles como las mangas se le doblaban en la punta y dejaban caer una pequeña parte.  
--¿Qué animal elegiste, Hermione?--preguntó Harry muy extrañado, parecía casi fantasmal.  
--Un hada. Le pregunté a la profesora McGonagall si las hadas se consideraban como animales, me dijo que para algunas pociones se las concideraba como animales, aunque realmente fueran criaturas, supuse que me serviría para la poción así que compré unas alas de hada en Hogsmeade la última vez que fuimos--confesó Hermione, un color azul oscuro se pasó por sus mejillas que debía ser rubor.  
--Bueno, vamos a hablar con Dumbledore--dijo Ron abriendo la puerta del baño. Daria lo detuvo con fuerza.  
--¿pretenden salir así fuera del baño? Mirense, uno tiene cuernos y una cola que sale por debajo de la túnica, la otra tiene alas y la piel color azul ¿Eso es normal en el mundo en que viven?--preguntó Daria un tanto enfadada--Harry y yo iremos a hablar con Dumbledore, ustedes esperaran en el baño hasta que se pase el efecto de la poción dentro de dos horas, hasta entonces no saldrán del baño a menos que se caiga el techo o Myrtle provoque una explosión.  
Se llevó a Harry de la mano, este lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue a encogerse de hombros y resignarse.  
A mitad de camino se encontraron con Snape, venía caminando muy apurado. En cuanto los vio paró en seco y se dirigió a ellos.  
--Potter y Lestrange, quiero hablar con ustedes--dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras.  
--¿Y que sería, profesor? Mire que tengo prisa--dijo Daria insolentemente.  
--Señorita Lestrange, acaba ustedes de hacer perder a su casa cincuenta puntos--dijo Snape--Deseo que me acompañen a mi despacho, ahora.  
  


Harry miró a Daria como buscando una respuesta, no la encontró.  
--He dicho ahora, creo que me habeis oido bien--dijo Snape caminando detrás de ellos en dirección a su despacho.  
Ginny los saludó con la mano mientras iban entrando al despacho, ellos le hicieron caras de tristeza e hicieron señas de que se iban a cortar el cuello con los dedos.  
--Ahora entren a la chimenea--Snape cerró con fuerza la puerta y le puso cerrojo. A punta de varita obligó a Daria y Harry a entrar a la chimenea, la cual estaba de un color purpura demasiado extraño.  
Harry sintió como si le pegaran con una gran loza de pavimentar. Fue una sensasión de frío lo que recorrió cada membrana y célula de su cuerpo. Daria estaba junto a él con cara de no saber que hacer.  
Cayeron de frente sobre un suelo embarrado, quedaron llenos de lodo en la cara. Una risa fría se escuchaba desde algún lugar sobre sus cabezas.  
Harry miró hacia arriba intentando encontrar a quien había reido de esa manera, lo sabía por su cicatriz que le dolía como nunca, pero quería asegurarse. Voldemort le miraba de pie, junto a tres de sus mejores mortífagos. Estaba Snape a un lado, aún con la varita en la mano; y una pareja encapuchada que reía con satisfacción.  
--Has hecho un gran trabajo, Severus--dijo Voldemort con una voz que le congeló el alma tanto a Harry como a Daria quien de inmediato buscó la mano de Harry entre el lodo solo para sentirse más segura, Harry tomó su mano con fuerza dandole todo el apoyo que pudiera darle.  
--Mi señor, quisieramos ser nosotros quienes mataran a la chica--dijo la voz de una mujer detrás de la capucha.  
--Puedes hacer, Marry--dijo Voldemort con satisfacción--Pero a mi me dejareis a Harry--Voldemort le miró con sus ojos rojos y le hizo señas para que se levantara.  
Harry ya había combatido contra Voldemort y sabía perfectamente que lo mejor era hacer lo que el le decía, al menos en un comienzo. Apoyó su mano libre contra el piso, la otra esta tomada a la mano de Daria quien lo miraba con terror, y se levantó lentamente.  
--Harry, no lo hagas--le decía Daria muy preocupada--Quedate aquí.  
--Vamos, Daria hay que afrontar las cosas, no puedo dejar de enfrentarme a él si lo deseo vencer alguna vez. No puedo permitir que por mi cobardía mueran más personas--dijo Harry con una confienza que no tenía realmente, pero que se empeñaba en tragarse.  
--Me impresionas, Harry--dijo la voz suave y fría de Voldemort desde algún lugar frente a él--Dejemos que los padres se encuentren con la hija y nosotros pelearemos en aquel claro--dijo con voz melosa.  
Harry ahora lo entendía todo, aquellos mortífagos eran los Lestrange, los verdaderos padres de Daria y no tenían ningún problema en matarla a sangre fría. Eso le dio ganas de voltearse e impedirlo; pero los padres ya tenían a Daria de pie apuntandolos con la varita mientras temblaba de temor.  
--Vamos, Harry, no dejes que las hormonas te hagan dar vuelta la cabeza. Luchemos de una vez y acabemos con esta guerra que ya ha durado más de lo necesario... ¡Crucio!  
Tal como ya tres años antes volvió a sentir como si mil cuchillos candentes perforaran su cuerpo, quería morir, necesitaba morir. Quedó tirado en el piso temblando convulsivamente, tenía arcadas y la cabeza parecía a punto de partirse a la mitad por la cicatriz.  
--¿Otra dosis, Harry?--preguntó Voldemort con una risa mal fingida.  
Harry no dijo nada, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.  
--¿He dicho que si quieres una nueva dosis de dolor?--repitió Voldemort con la voz crispada--Di: no, por piedad ¡Imperio!  
Una vos dentro de su cabeza le reptía una y otra vez "di, no por piedad" pero la voz de su conciencia solo miraba hacía otro lugar "Daria está peleando, no me debo dar por vencido" "Di no, por piedad, ella morirá en unos minutos"repetía la voz fría en su interior "Ella no morirá" repetía la voz de su conciencia. "quizás te puedas salvar, solo di: no por piedad"  
--¡No lo haré! Daria está peleando y yo haré lo mismo no importa cuantas veces.  
Otros mortífagos estaban llegando ahora, no sabía que hacer. Miró a Daria, estaba tirada en el piso y parecía muerta. No podía ser. Harry se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado, y tomó con fuerza su varita. Daria no podía haber muerto.  
--¡Crucio!--dijo Voldemort con furia.  
Harry esquivó el hechizo arrojandose al suelo y rodando lejos de allí hasta donde estaba Daria. Le miró pasmado, no reaccionaba. Harry se levantó y caminó hasta Voldemort lleno de furia, al llegar al frente levantó su varita y dijo:  
--¡Avada Kedavra!--Harry no sabía hacer tal maldición, pero no perdía nada intentandolo.  
La rabia lo controlaba en esos momentos y no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. De la varita habían salido un chorro de luz roja, Voldemort intentaba la misma maldición y de su varita salieron un chorro de luz verde que cubrió todo a medida que se acercaba a Harry. Este último sabía lo que pasaría en ese instante, las varitas se conectarían. Pero se equivocó, el rayo de luz roja que salía de la varita de Harry estaba siendo vencido por la maldición de Voldemort, moriría de un momento a otro.  
Miró a Daria una vez más antes de morir. Estaba tirada en el piso, con una mano extendida tratando de llegar hasta donde él estaba. Sintió como la furia recorría su cuerpo, pero ahora no importaba, ya moriría y estaría con ella para siempre, se lo prometió a si mismo.  
Volvió a mirar a las luces de colores que peleaban unas con otras por matar a su enermigo. Voldemort lo mataría, de un momento a otro. La voz de Daria empezó a sonar en su cabeza "Harry, no lo hagas. Quedate aquí" Harry volteó buscando a Daria con la mirada, la encontró tirada en el piso todavía, quizás había sido su imaginación que lo engañaba. "No te mueras, Harry, debes vivir" volvió a decir la voz de Daria dentro de su cabeza. Harry decidió que era lo que debía hacer, si Daria le pedía que no muriera no lo iba a hacer, pelearía con todas sus fuerzas y le ganaría a Voldemort.  
El rayo verde empezaba a ganarle terreno a la maldición de Harry, no había nada que hacer. Voldemort había ganado a Harry. Este dirigió una última mirada a Daria.  
--Lo siento, no podré cumplir mi promesa.  
Un mortífago se sacó la mascara mientras decía estas palabras. Un silencio tenso se formó en el ambiente. Harry bajó la varita consternado preparandose para morir,pero Colagusano se interpuso entre los dos enemigos interceptando la maldición que iba dirigida a Harry. Un grito desgarrador cortó el aire. La maldición que Voldemort estaba enviandorebotó en Colagusano y le dio de lleno a Voldemort, tal como había ocurrido la última vez que había estado apunto de matar a Harry, el hechizo rebotó y lo convirtió en un espiritu sin poderes que se desvaneció en el aire. Su cuerpo sin vida quedó en el suelo.  
Los mortífagos no sabían que hacer así que se formó un caos silencioso. El cuerpo de Colagusano estaba muerto a sus pies, Harry cayó sin energía a tan solo unos centimetros de él.  
Harry miró nuevamente el cuerpo inerte de Daria y sintió que no podía aguantarlo, deseaba verla y decirle lo que sentía, ahora se arrepentía por no haberlo hecho antes, cuando ella estaba viva. Harry se fue arrastrando poco a poco hasta el lugar donde estaba Daria y tomó la mano extendida que Daria le había estado ofreciendo en sus últimos momentos de vida. Por un momento le pareció que no estaba muerta, que su mano aun tenía ese calor caracteristico de ella, pero borró ese pensamiento con otro aun más desastrozo: ella estaba muerta ¡Muerta!  
Harry sintió que le apretaban la mano con fuerza y miró a Daria buscando la explicación. Para su sorpresa ella estaba levantando la cara y le sonreía con dolor en la cara, pero le sonreía.  
Harry sintió que su corazón tambien sonreía lleno de felicidad, le volvió la fuerza y avanzó hasta ella y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, ella dejó caer su cabeza hasta el suelo y se quedó inerte nuevamente, sin vida. Así, abrazado a ella cayó desmayado.

--¿Por qué hiciste eso, Harry?--le preguntó Hermione al ver salir del cementerio a Harry.  
--Porque se lo debía--contestó Harry tristemente.  
--Tú no le debías nada, Harry. La cuenta ya estaba pagada desde mucho antes.  
--Claro que se lo debía, me ayudó a sobrevivir--dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada.  
--Está bien, Harry. Ahora apuremonos que van a ser las dos.  
Harry y Hermione avanzaron rápidamente hasta el Hospital San Mungo, que estaba frente al cementerio.  
Harry ya se había recuperado de su enfrentamiento con Voldemort y estaba mucho mejor que antes.  
--¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¡Los estaba esperando!--dijo Daria muy contenta cuando ellos entraron por la puerta de su habitación--¿Dónde habían estado?  
--Harry insistió en ir al cementerio a ver a Peter, para agradecerle lo que había hecho por él cuando estaban frente a Voldemort--ahora todos decían el nombre sin preocuparse, después de todo estaba muerto.  
--¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces ya has ido a agradecerle? Le mandaste a hacer un funeral ¿Eso no te basta?--preguntó Daria cruzandose de brazos.  
--No me basta, toma en cuenta que si no hubiese sido por él ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie estaría vivo. Le debemos más de lo que te imaginas.  
--Pues creo que con solo sentirte agradecido de verdad ya le has pagado esa deuda--dijo Daria un tanto enfadada.  
--Bueno, tienes razón ¿Ron no ha venido?--preguntó Harry dandole un beso en la mejilla.  
--No, solo han venido ustedes dos ¡Me estoy aburriendo como una ostra!--protestó Daria--¿Cuándo me van a sacar de aquí?  
--No nos corresponde a nosotros decidirlo, Daria--dijo Hermione--Voy por un bebida ¿Desean algo?  
--No yo no, Hermione--dijo Harry.  
--¡Yo sí! Traeme un pie de limón, todas las ranas de chocolate que encuentres, una cerveza de manteca, un chicle levitador, una bolsa de grageas, tres pasteles con forma de caldero, todas las botellas de zumo de calabaza que encuentres, cuatro tartas de meleza y cinco bollos con pasas--dijo Daria ante la cara de asombró de sus amigos.  
--¿Nada más?--preguntó Hermione con algo de susto.  
--Sí, dos tortas de naranja y chocolate, mucho chocolate--dijo Daria con cara de ansiedad.  
--Parece que no hubieras comido desde hace años--dijo Harry con espanto.  
--¡Me han tenido comiendo jaleitas y sopitas de nada con agua! ¡Muero de hambre!--gritó Daria.  
--Está bien, pero tu pasas el dinero, que yo no tengo tanto--dijo Hermione tendiendo la mano abierta hacia Daria.  
--Toma--dijo Daria entregandole una bolsa llena de galeones--. Les dije que los había estado esperando.  
Hermione salió de la habitación aun con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry se sentó en la cama de Daria y empezó a contarle sobre lo que había pasado después de que los encontraron desmayados, ya que ella no recordaba nada, de hecho él tampoco pero Dumbledore le hbía puesto al tanto.  
--Dumbledore nos encontró porque después de dos horas sin que nosotros llegaramos y a Ron y Hermione se les hubo pasado el efecto de la poción nos fueron a buscar donde Dumbledore y nosotros no estabamos y él dijo no habernos visto en toda la tarde. Preguntaron a todo el mundo y Ginny dijo que nos había visto entrando con Snape a su despacho. Dumbledore y los demás profesores entraron al despacho y pasaron por la chimenea llegando a donde estabamos nosotros. Ya no habían mortífagos allí, solo estabamos tú, Colagusano, Voldemort y yo, así que nos trajeron aquí. Tu te despertaste hace dos días, yo necesite menos porque no había tenido tantas heridas.  
--Claro, a mi me hicieron el Cruciatus al menos siete veces, y eso que eran mis padres.  
--Bueno, el punto es que a Voldemort lo enterraron en Azkaban y a Peter en el cementerio que esta tras el Hospital.  
--Mmmm... veo que todas las cosas terminaron bien... no, casi todas--dijo Daria muy triste.  
--¿Casi? ¿Porque no todas? Voldemort murió, estamos vivos, salimos de Hogwarts, tenemos muchas razones para ser felices--dijo Harry.  
--Tu tienes razones, lo que es yo no puedo porque se que hay algo que no podré hacer aunque Voldemort muera cien veces más--dijo Daria muy triste.  
--¿Y qué vendría siendo eso?--dijo Harry abrazandola muy tiernamente.  
--Esto--dijo Daria besandolo apasionadamente.  
--¡Vaya! ¡Veo que nos hemos perdido de mucho!--dijo Ron quien venía entrando junto con Hermione.  
--¡Ahhh!--gritó Daria separandose de Harry y cubriendose con las sabanas.  
--¡Hasta que se atrevieron! ¿No?--dijo Hermione dejando en la cama de Daria todas las cosas que esta le había pedido.  
--¿No estás enojada?--preguntó Daria asomando solo los ojos por arriba de la sábana.  
--¿Enojada? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?--preguntó Hermione desconcertada.  
--¡Porque eres la novia de Harry!--gritó Daria.  
--¡Lo había olvidado!--dijo Hermione sinceramente.  
--¡Yo también!--dijo Harry.  
--¿Cómo diablos pueden olvidar algo así?--preguntaron Ron y Daria con cara de pocos amigos.  
--Porque nunca fuimos novios realmente--dijo Hermione mientras Harry se ponía rojo como nunca antes lo había estado.  
--¿Entonces...?  
--Es que estaba demasiado enojado--dijo Harry en tono de excusa.  
--¡HARRY TE ODIO!--gritaron Ron y Daria al mismo tiempo.  
--¿Y porque tú, Ron?--preguntó Hermione.  
Ron hizo algo que nunca se habían imaginado Daria ni Harry. Ron se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó y besó tal como había echo Daria. Quien aprovechando el momento también y estaba besando a Harry.  
--¡¡Felicidades!!--gritaron Sirius y Dumbledore cuando entraron a la habitación y los vieron besandose--¡Hasta que se decidieron!

Cualquier duda, comentario, amenaza de muerte, bombas o rosas a **naria@santiago.cl **

  


* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


End file.
